Havoc's Fox
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello all. I got an idea for a new story from reading hflores74's** **Fox of Havoc** **story.**

 _ **Summary: Like hflores74's**_ _ **Fox of Havoc**_ _ **, Naruto, after absorbing Kaguya into himself is hit with an early version of Carbonite and hurled into space to prevent Kaguya from returning to the world at Sasuke's argument. After thousands of years, he is found by a Republic ship and taken to Coruscant. There, he is thawed out and offered to join the Republic Military. After four years of service, he is promoted to Sargent and offered a place in Havoc Squad. He accepts and gets sent to Ord Mantell to meet the rest of the squad. Immortal Naruto. Grey Naruto. Naruto/Harem. Perverted Naruto.**_

"Talking."

"SHOUTING!"

' _Thinking.'_

" _Comm. Links."_

" **Demon/Summon/Deity talking."**

' _ **Demon/Summon/Deity thinking.'**_

 _Jutsu_.

 **(A/Ns)**.

*Sounds.*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars: The Old Republic.

 _Third Person POV:_

Naruto Uzumaki is facing the being that took so many friends from life. "This in the end for you Kaguya!" Naruto yells before he starts hand signs. " _Reaper Death Seal_." Naruto casts on himself to seal Kaguya into himself. Right before the Shinigami can take his soul, Naruto is hit in the back by a strange Jutsu that encases him in a stone tablet. _**'Damn it. I lost my husband when he was in my grasp.'**_ The Shinigami thinks. **(Yes people the Shinigami is female. She might be part of the harem later if you readers want it.)**

 _Time skip: three hours later: Naruto's POV:_

Well this sucks. I'm stuck in rock hearing everyone argue what to do with me. **"You think this is bad? I'm stuck in a brat."** Kaguya says. 'Shut up Kaguya. I could have it where you are in a really small place.' I mentally reply. **"I'm sorry Naruto-sama. I'll be a good girl."** Kaguya says. I enter my mind to visit her.

Naruto's Mindscape:

I walk up to the cage where Kaguya is. I walk in to find Kaguya bowing low towards me. "Get up Kaguya-hime." I say. Kaguya gets up. Before she can say anything, I kiss her on the lips. "You are to call me Naruto-kun, Naruto-koi, Naru-kun, or Naru-koi. Got it?" I say then ask. **"Got it Naru-koi."** Kaguya says before kissing me. I kiss back. "Well. This won't do for me to try to use your powers." I say before I change my Mindscape into a replica of Konohagakure no Sato **(Village Hidden in the Leaves/Hidden Leaf Village.)** with the seal as a collar on Kaguya-hime's neck.

 _Time skip: thousands of years later: Coruscant: Garza's POV:_

I was walking with Jedi Grandmaster Satele Shan to the where the person that was found frozen in Carbonite floating through space is at. "I can't see." The guy says. "Easy there. Temporary blindness is a side effect of being frozen in Carbonite. It will wear off in a few minutes." Grandmaster Shan says. "Well I certainly can't wait to finally lay my eyes on the beautiful woman that is talking to me." He says. Grandmaster Shan blushes from that. 'Ha. Finally someone got Satele to blush.' I think to myself.

"Well. I was expecting to see one beautiful woman but instead, I see two beautiful women." The guy says. I smirk. "What is your name?" I ask. "Isn't it good manners to give your own name before asking someone else of theirs?" The guy asks in return. "My name is Satele Shan, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. With me is Garza, a General of the Republic Military. Special Operations Division." Satele says. "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Rokudaime Hokage or Sixth Fire Shadow of the Hidden Leaf Village." He says.

"Well Naruto, how would you like to join the Republic Military?" I ask, speaking for the first time since I walked in. "As long as I get be near such beauties such as yourselves." He says giving a grin that makes both Satele and I blush. "Well, once you're all checked out, we'll start the paperwork for you to become a Republic Citizen then the recruitment forms." I say. He gives that grin again.

We walk to my office once he was checked out. I hand him all the paperwork to make him a Republic citizen and then the recruitment papers. He sets all the papers on separate desks then puts his hands in a cross with his index and middle fingers. Before I can ask, multiple identical copies of him appear. "What was that?" I ask. "The _Shadow Clone Jutsu_. It splits a person's Chakra into identical parts to make identical copies of the user. It's great for information gathering because whatever the clone learns, the original learns. I used it to do paperwork when I was in office before the war." He says.

 **Like I said in the A/N about the Shinigami, if people want her, I will add her. So far in the harem is Garza, Satele, Fem! Revan, Lana, Elara, Wraith, Kalyo, and Vaylin are in the harem. Leave a review on anyone else you want in the harem.**


End file.
